Stronger together
by Inoxydable
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, the wizarding world is slowly building itself up again. Unable to see Harry's friends drifting apart, Ginny embarks on a journey to bring them all back together, while facing decisions of her own.  Warning: DM   HG story
1. Chapter 1 : Sacrifice

**Chapter 1**

**Sacrifice**

The wind blew hard and the rain poured down on us, extinguishing the remaining fires, like a sign God was sending us. The war was over now. I lay down in the grass, my glasses a few inches away, broken and torn just like my body. The others are around somewhere, but I can't open my eyes to see them. A sharp pain runs across my chest like a wave of fire. Lying there, I can hear voices, screams of pain, screams of fear. They seem distant, like they are coming from miles away. Rain is washing blood away on this stained ground. The world seemed foggy all around me but what happened tonight is still clear in my mind.

Suddenly, the pain seems to fade and I feel numb, like I am no longer myself. The rest of my energy has been drained out of my body just like the blood out of my wounds. Images start flowing through my mind: memories of the people I love, and I know it's over. I can see Ginny, her smile the first time I kissed her. I love her so much, she's my life, my soul, the one reason I kept going through it all. But I had to let her go, to protect her. People I love are not safe around me, it's the story of my life and I've grown to accept it. I hope she understands. I can see Ron and Hermione just as clearly and then faces just spin around quickly. The scenes slowly fade and are replaced by a golden light.

Suddenly, I hear a voice. It's so familiar. Even after 17 years I still recognize it. It's my mother calling out my name. The light suddenly enlightens them. People I loved and lost. My mom and dad, arms wide open, calling for me. Beside my mother, Dumbledore, a smile illuminates his face. Fred Weasley, his thumb up for me. And last but nonetheless, Sirius, my godfather, finally at peace, a hand on my father's shoulder. I no longer feel my body. I hear other voices coming from the world around me, a world I'm leaving. Their voices are calling out my name, tainted with fear and despair, but I know they'll be fine. Danger is gone now, it's over.

Tonight, on the eve of my 18th birthday, I defeated the Dark Lord. I destroyed Voldemort, once and for all. They are all safe now. They no longer need someone to protect them. Happiness would be back in the world. I hesitate for a second, but I know what's right, deep inside. I smile back at my family and I decide to let go. I step into the light, going forward. As my mom and dad's arms wrap themselves around my soul, my mortal body lets out its last breath in my friends' arms. I hear them call my name a last time, but I let go and smile to my mother. Despite the regret of leaving them behind, I know that I did the right thing. I defeated the one who threatened them all. As my soul contemplates my loved ones who stayed down on Earth, one thing is sure: I, Harry James Potter, fulfilled my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2 : Leaving home

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving Home**

Harry Potter died on the eve of his 18th birthday in Ron's arms. He had died fighting the Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Voldemort had mortally wounded Harry, who despite the pain, had still managed to vanquish him. The news of Voldemort's defeat had spread across the world in matter of hours. Everywhere around the world, wizards were celebrating his death while others, like us, were mourning the great Harry Potter's death. The Chosen One had fulfilled his destiny, but at what cost?

Harry's death had been like a stab in the heart of his many friends. More to some than others, but everyone agreed to say that he was a great man, whose life had ended too soon. The war had taken more than his life; we had also suffered several losses. My brother Fred had died at the beginning of this last fight, Dumbledore had been killed last year, Sirius, the year before, Harry's parents, during the first war… Everyone who had ever been killed in the battle against Voldemort could be counted as losses that night. May they rest in peace now.

No one really knew what had happened in this duel. Most of us were further back, struggling against Death Eaters. I wish I would have been closer, maybe I could have saved him, maybe I could have done something. I guess now I would never know. Hours after we had found Harry's body, Hermione was nowhere to be found. I guess she hid somewhere in the castle, unable to face the others, blaming herself for Harry's death. She was the only one who had managed to reach Harry, before it happened. I guess she thought that it was her fault he had died. We all knew how Harry had this visceral need to protect others and we assumed that it was what had happened. We didn't know what else to think.

Most Death Eaters had also been defeated that night, even though some had escaped but we were confident that Azkaban's new guardians would later arrest them.

As for Ron, he was the shadow of himself. His lips were sealed and no matter how hard I tried to make him talk, because I knew he needed to, he stayed silent, lost in his sorrow. The days that followed were only filled with pain and sorrow. We buried Harry in Godric's Hollow cemetery so he would join his parents. I pronounced the memorial speech, tears streaming down my face but I stayed strong, because I knew Harry wanted me to. I stayed strong for all of them. I had to, I just couldn't help it. I was stretching myself thin, helping everybody, joining causes because it stopped me from thinking. I knew that when things slowed down and I was alone again, it would hit me and there would be no turning back.

Weeks went by and slowly people recovered, the Boy-Who-Lived was now the Man-Who-Saved-Us and wizards acclaimed his memory in the heroic way he deserved. His name would be printed in any history books and women would name their newborn Harry. That was how the wizarding world had moved on. We reclaimed Hogwarts and a wing was named in his honour. I inaugurated it along with Ron. Just the two of us, because that was all there was now. Hermione had not showed to the funeral neither to any of the commemorative assemblies in his honour. It was just like she had vanished from the surface of Earth. I never felt so alone.

At the Burrow, Mom was inconsolable. She had lost Fred and Harry, whom she considered like her own son. Ron and Dad didn't talk much. George had lost half of himself, and even with Angelina's support, he wasn't getting much better. Percy, Bill and Charlie were trying to be strong, but often at night I would hear them cry in their rooms. Nobody really seemed to see my own sorrow. Maybe they didn't understand what Harry and I shared. Maybe they thought we were so young, it didn't really mean anything. They couldn't have been more wrong.

I had lost the one I loved, the only person that mattered to me more than anything. Harry started pulling away from me, before the final battle. He wanted to protect me. He didn't want me to suffer. He thought that if I was associated with him as more than a friend, I would become the prime target for all Death Eaters. He was afraid I would be hurt because I was with him, just like his parents. I understood. First, I was mad, I didn't want things to end, I wanted to stay and fight by his side but then I understood. He was a wise man. He knew that I would understand.

I remembered clearly the day we broke up. We were out in a field, camping, not as a vacation trip, but out of necessity. He was on the run and I had managed to catch up with him. There was so much we needed to tell each other, so much to live yet but we felt like this might be our night together. I wish we hadn't been so right. I would remember forever the way he made love to me, the way I laid my head on his chest later, just taking in as much as possible, scared I would never seen him again.

Later as I was about to leave, tears running down my cheeks, he got up to me and took my hand. "What is it?" I had asked and without any warning, he was down on his knee, presenting me the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. "Ginevra Weasley, I swear to you this is not the last time I hold you in my arms. When this is all over, I want to be with you forever. You're the one keeping me alive through all of this and I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ginny, would you marry me?" He had asked and as surprised as I was, I had managed to agree through my tears. The last kiss we shared after that was forever printed in my mind.

I stared down at the emerald ring on my hand and sighed. It was the same colour as his eyes. I could have stared at them forever. My mom hadn't noticed this ring, clearly showing our engagement. Or maybe she had but her pain was taking too much space to bother asking. No one else had commented, not even Ron, though I had seen him staring at it quite a few times.

Life at home was not making any of us better, especially not me. I couldn't stand living with them anymore. They were all buried in their pain instead of helping each other. I was sick of their teary faces, of their moans. One night, I got literally sick. I told myself it was a sign. I needed to get out. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that it was somewhere else. I needed some space. I picked up a quill and a parchment roll and began writing.

_Dear Mom, Dad and everybody,_

_I know that the past weeks have been the worst we ever faced, but I need to tell you the truth. I can no longer live here. It reminds me too much of those that we lost. I am leaving tonight for an unknown destination. Don't be sad please, you already are too much. I am an adult now and I need this for myself. For the first time of my life, I need to me on my own and I hope you understand that. I will contact you later. Please don't try to find me. _

_With all my love,_

_Ginny_

It was short I know but I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't explain my pain on a parchment. I packed my stuff and left by the Knight Bus. I booked myself a room somewhere in the Diagon Alley. Only a few days later, I found out that Harry was not completely gone like we thought.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tears and regrets

**Chapter 3**

**Tears and regrets**

I had no idea where to start but I knew what I had to do. Harry had not told me or anything, but still I knew. I had this feeling, like his voice whispering in my head. In this time of safety and joy for the wizards, his friends should have been together; moving on, heads up and going forward. It was what he wanted. He had died to make the world a better place for us and we were all blowing it away, wallowing in pain and despair. I had to fix this.

That's how Sunday morning I ended up at Neville Longbottom's house. I shyly knocked on the large wooden door and waited. Soon, I heard footsteps inside and a very old woman, strangely dressed in wizard robes, opened the door to me. She looked at me with a questioning look. I guess visitors weren't a common thing around here. I didn't really know what to say. I had not seen Neville since the end of the war. I drew up a smile for his grandmother. "Hi Mrs. Longbottom. You might not remember me, it's been a while. I'm Ginn… Ginevra Weasley. I was wondering if I could talk to Neville?" I said, remembering the one time I had seen her at St. Mungo's. It wasn't one of our best memories.

"Of course I remember you darling. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." She replied with a crooked smile. "Thank you." I said, still standing on the front porch. I couldn't hear anything inside and I began wondering if Neville was even living there anymore."Come on in." She said. "I'll call Neville. The poor boy, he's been so sad ever since Harry passed away." She added as I walked in, closing the door behind me. "But I guess you are too. He was some kind of friend to you I recall." She asked politely. "Huh… yes." I replied in a whisper. What was small talk to her was a living nightmare to me but I couldn't blame her either for not knowing.

Mrs Longbottom left me alone in the living room to get Neville. The Longbottoms were already coming back down the stairs. I composed myself a normal face and contained the tears I had felt rushing to my eyes. Neville was paler than ever and looked embarrassed, but he was in a quite good shape. I waved to him and he did the same before throwing his arms around me, sobbing on my shoulder. "Ginny, it's good to see you. I was so worried. I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe it." He sobbed as I hugged him awkwardly, quite startled by this sudden emotion wave he was pouring down on me. "Neither can I."

"It's my entire fault. If it wasn't for me, he would have never died." He said as he pulled away, wiping his tears with his shirt. "I'll leave you two alone, I'm sure you have lots to say. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Neville, why don't you offer something to drink to your friend?" Mrs. Longbottom said before she disappeared in the kitchen, where I guessed she would be listening to our conversation, probably trying to determine if whether or not I was Neville's girlfriend.

"Oh yes. I will." Nevilled replied, heading in the same direction.

As I sat on the couch, I still couldn't believe that his grandmother still treated him like a baby, even at 18. 18… It suddenly struck me. Harry had died on his birthday. I guess he blamed himself for it. Harry had never made it to his own birthday. Neville came back with lemonade, pulling me away from my thoughts. I took the glass he handed me and took a long sip, trying to stop my lower lip from shaking.

"Neville, I know that you would probably prefer not to talk about it, and so would I, but I want to know. I need to know. Are you upset because Harry died on your birthday?" I asked, choosing my words carefully to avoid another outburst. It took a moment before he answered. His face went from surprise to resignation in a few seconds. "Yes… I… I… It's all my fault. Harry should have never died." He said, his chin shaking from his contained sobs. "This is not your fault. It's no one's fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened." I replied, having no idea how I would calm him down. I knew how much Harry meant to him.

"Yes! I can! If I was the guy the prophecy was about, You-Know-Who would have killed me and not him! And Harry would have killed him because he was the best. He would have been the hero he deserved to be, he would be here and he would be with you!" I had no idea he had so much bottled up. I wish he would have told me before. That he blamed himself for everything that was happening to Harry ever since he found out. "Oh Neville…" I switched couch and sat beside him, an arm around his shoulders. He sobbed again on my shoulder and I let the tears run down my cheeks. It felt good to cry once.

"Harry was a hero. It was who he was and no one could have changed that, especially not a prophecy. He died doing what he was best at: saving us. The only thing we can do now is to move on with our lives. Even if it's hard, even if we can't seem to see the light at the end." I said, surprisingly taking strength in being the one he turned to. "You're right." Neville said finally. We sipped on our lemonades for a while before I remembered the first thing I actually wanted to ask him.

"By the way, have you seen Hermione lately?" I asked, keeping my voice cool. I didn't want him to guess how worried I was about her. "No, not since you know, the day it happened." He replied. "Me neither. The last time I saw her, she was running up to the Gryffindor common room. I thought she needed time alone but she never came back. It's just like she disappeared." I explained. "That's strange. Hermione always did what was expected of her, she never ran away."

_I know, that's what worries me the most. _

I needed to find out. I patted his shoulder and stood up. He did the same. I kissed his cheek quickly as he did so. "I have to go. There're lots I want to do before tonight." I said, moving toward the front door. "Okay." He said sadly.

"We'll be in touch. Don't hesitate if you need anything." I said with a small smile. "I promise I'll write if I get news about Hermione. I'll remember I'm sure." Neville said, his cheeks turning red. "Thanks. Take care." I said as I walked out the door. "Bye."

I left the Longbottom's house and got back to my motel room on the Diagon Alley. I was surprised to find an owl sitting on the side of my window, apparently waiting for me. I wondered who could have written to me. It had only been a week since I left home; a month and a half since Harry had died. I grabbed the letter hesitantly and opened it. The owl flew out by the open window, as if it was aware of the coming storm. I recognized my mother's handwriting before the letter had even started.

"Ginevra Weasley!

How could you leave like that without saying anything? I thought you had been kidnapped! You could've been tortured, killed or even worse! How can you scare your own mother like that after everything we've been through?" The letter shouted as soon as I opened it. I should have known Mom would freak out but I was suffocating in all their sadness, I had to get out. The letter took a breath and I wondered if it was only preparing for another round of shouts. Surprisingly, its tone became softer.

"Anyhow, I am sure we will have the opportunity to discuss this further soon enough. I was also writing because I have found something this morning as I was going through Harry's stuff. I thought it needed to be done and since you were gone, I didn't know what else to do. If you need help, don't hesitate sweetie and come back soon." It was only then that I realized that there was an enclosed letter. I detached it from the main one and my hand began trembling as I saw Harry's handwriting on the cover. _"To Ginny, if I don't make it through"_.

Had Harry known that he wouldn't make it? Did he go head first into this fight knowing this would be his last? No, I couldn't believe that. He had asked me to marry him. He was planning our future. I sat down on the bed, unsure if I wanted to know what was inside this letter. I finally opened it and read through it all. It was some sort of last will. He was asking me to make sure all his friends and loved ones wouldn't lose each other; that we would stay united because that was what made us stronger. He wanted us to rebuild the wizarding world together in his memory. As I finished reading, I realized I was actually smiling. It had been a while since I had felt that way. It was as if I could feel him beside me, his hand on my shoulder, giving me the strength to go on. I would do it; I would get everybody back together, even though everything had fallen apart.

_For you I will Harry. I swear I will._

I got up resolutely only to be hit by a wave of dizziness that got me quite worried. It wasn't the first time it happened in past few days and I wondered what was wrong with me. _Maybe I should go home. Mom would know what to do._


	4. Chapter 4 : Mrs Malfoy

**Chapter 4**

**Mrs. Malfoy**

The next morning I did not really feel better and I walked down the Diagon Alley to a potion shop, hoping to find something to cure my upset stomach. I wandered through the alleys, looking for a soothing potion. I was not really paying attention to the people around me. I did not feel like it anyway. Lots of things seemed unimportant to me nowadays. I finally found what I was looking for but before I could grab the potion, a white-gloved hand reached over my shoulder and grabbed one of the last bottles. I frowned and turned around to see who was so rude. After all, it would have taken me what to grab a bottle? Two seconds? Couldn't she wait?

The witch was already heading toward the cash register at a pace that vaguely reminded me of someone I knew. I guessed that I wasn't alone with an upset stomach, must have been a virus going around. I quickly grabbed a vial and followed her to the cashier. I took a moment to detail the young witch in front of me. She didn't look much older than me as far as I could tell from standing behind her.

She seemed to be a fortunate witch by the look of her clothes. She wore a stylish wizard robe and a large, fancy black hat, covering her dark blond curls, probably tied up in a sophisticate bun. Her delicate hands were clad of stainless white gloves. She probably came from a rich influent pureblood family. It was strange though that I had never seen her around before. Perhaps she had been educated at Beauxbâtons.

"Here you go, Mrs Malfoy.", said the young cashier reverently.

"Thank you." The young witch whispered back, her voice showing embarrassment. She had heard this whisper before but I was too taken back by the name to analyze the voice so quickly.

_Malfoy?_ There were not thousands of Malfoys in the wizarding world. There was no way this woman could de Narcissa Malfoy. Her frame was much healthier and she was quite shorter. She turned around to leave the shop in a hurry. I stared at her with a questioning look, to which I found no answer. Large, dark sunglasses covered her eyes, leaving no hint of her identity. It meant only one thing though: Draco Malfoy had got married in the last two weeks. I had no idea he was seeing someone. He seemed quite busy during the war, what with trying to get himself away from the Death Eaters' grasp after a surprising change of allegiance.

I just couldn't let go right now, it was as if an unknown force was telling me to find out more. I quickly paid for the potion and walked out of the store. I scanned the crowd of busy wizards without finding a trace of the mysterious Malfoy lady. Someone could not disappear that fast, it was impossible. She was still in front of the store seconds ago. _Ugh… _A hungry rumble came from my stomach, cutting through my thoughts, and I decided to go to the ice cream store down the road. As I made my way there, I heard old witches talking about Draco's wedding. They mentioned a beautiful young woman his father would dislike. _It's not like the young, beautiful, female Death Eater stock in overflowing nowadays. _I thought. Obviously his father would disapprove of any woman he would be interested in. I walked by Fleurish & Blotts without noticing the front page of The Daily Prophet showing a large picture of Draco and his new wife. Perhaps I should have, I wouldn't have been so surprised by the turn of events.

I stepped into the ice cream shop only to find the mysterious woman I had been looking for. Apparently she felt like eating ice cream too. I ordered a chocolate cone and took a seat at a table across from hers. She was holding a magazine in front of her face. I could clearly see that she was pretending to read as I spotted her lift her head to glance at me occasionally. She seemed pretty interested in me actually. For a moment I wondered if I knew her. But then I realized I did not know anyone dumb enough to be charmed by Malfoy. Despite his change of heart during the war, I did not trust him at all and no one should in my opinion. Harry had seemed to be willing but I preferred to be careful. People weren't always what they seemed.

The Malfoy woman placed her magazine down and adjusted her hat. I caught a glimpse of the caramel-colored curls that fell from it, ringing a bell in my mind. _Who is that girl? _She had probably noticed that I was watching her because her hands were trembling nervously and she accidentally hit her glasses with the rim of her hat. They fell on the table with a metallic noise that caused several wizards to turn around. I gasped as I saw her face uncovered, blushing violently. "Hermione?" I gasped at her, getting up right away.

Before I could reach her, she grabbed her sunglasses and placed them back into position, running away from the shop. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. It must have been a mistake, some kind of joke, it just wasn't possible. No one on this planet would have believed me if I told them. _Ron… oh my God_, he would be devastated when he would find out. Maybe he already knew.

Maybe I should've rushed after her but I decided to let her go and investigate on my own. I walked back the same path as before and finally saw it. The Daily Prophet clearly showed it on its front page. I couldn't believe I had missed it earlier. During the past days, every morning showed a picture of Harry smiling. I had got tired of it and stopped buying it. Maybe I should have continued, I would have stopped wondering where she had disappeared and learned that it was in Draco's arms. I always considered Hermione Granger like my best friend, a sister even, and we used to tell each other everything. She was the first one to know when Harry and I started dating, the first who ever knew I had a crush on him to start with. Anyone who saw us together would've guessed I would be the bridesmaid on her wedding day. But that wedding I thought would be Ron's too. She had clearly said that she was interested in my brother. That sudden change was not like her, not like her at all.

_Yes, if she had told me that she was in love with Draco Malfoy I would have thought she had gone mad but I would have supported her, just like friends do._ I just didn't understand why Hermione had ran away like that. When I got back to my room, I found Ron's owl waiting for me. I was surprised that he wrote to me but I could already imagine what that letter was about. And I was right. He was upset, sad, desperate, call it whatever you want. He did not take it well. If Hermione had left him for Neville or anyone else, he would have been sad but would still manage to deal with it but Malfoy, that was another story. He had persecuted Ron for 7 years and now, he had stolen the love of his life. I could understand him.

For a moment I felt selfish for leaving the house when Ron needed me, but now I was on a journey that needed me even more than Ron. Harry's friends had fallen apart and I wanted them to be reunited. It was his last will and I would grant it to him. I thought about it for a moment and decided to do it. I took a piece parchment and wrote to Hermione. I wrote everything, that I had seen her, that I was aware of her little secrets, my incomprehension about her actions and some congratulations about her marriage. I read it from the beginning and ripped it off, throwing the pieces in the fireplace. I couldn't just write everything in a letter. I had to talk to her face to face.

It was about 3 o'clock when I apparated in front of the large, black iron gates that surrounded Malfoy Manor. I was surprised not to find any magical shield around that mansion. Perhaps Draco felt safe enough now that his father was rotting in jail for life. I made my way through the front yard, stepping onto the white marble porch and knocked on the heavy black door. A house-elf opened the door to me, a terrified-looking little creature, wearing an immaculate white pillow case. I bent down gently to talk to her but she stepped back in fear. I guess her masters had built up quite the reputation for wizards.

"Hi, I would like to see Hermione please." I said, refusing to call her Mrs. Malfoy. It was just unbelievable.

"Mrs Malfoy is busy." The elf replied.

"It's really important. I need to see her right now." I said, quite pleadingly.

"I'm sorry miss, but Mrs Malfoy can't come to the door." She said, looking fearfully over her shoulder.

"Why can't she?" I insisted.

"I shall not say." The elf replied, jumping back as she heard her master coming.

I heard loud footsteps in the marble stairs followed by yells directed at the elf. I prepared myself to face Draco. He appeared behind the elf, who took the opportunity to ran back inside the house.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weasley?" He asked, being his usual self. He was looking rather happy; it was an unusual emotion to see on his face. Could they have actually married for love? _No way._

I sighed before replying. "Nice to see you too, Malfoy. It's Hermione I want to see actually.!

"Really? That's too bad because she doesn't want to see you or any of you blood traitors." He replied mockingly. Ginny noticed he kept looking sideways every time he was about to talk. She stepped closer to see who he was getting the approval from but Draco stepped forward, blocking the doorway completely.

"We are her friends. There's no way she would not want to see us!" I replied, loud enough for whoever was listening to hear clearly.

"That's old times, Weasley. Got to live in the present." He said, shoving her backwards lightly. It was quite surprising though, the gentle touch he was using, as if he was acting on orders he did not approve of but pretended to. "Now, I would appreciate if you went away and never came back." He added.

"I won't leave until I see Hermione. Hermione! Are you in here?" I shouted over his shoulder but I could hear nothing but his heavy breathing.

"Stop yelling you bloody freak! My wife is resting." He answered sharply. The way he said wife was all too loving, I couldn't believe it was true.

"Your wife! That's just not right. I don't know what you did to get her to marry you, but when I find out you're going to regret it, Malfoy." I threatened him.

He laughed openly and I growled. Hermione was surely in danger; I had to get her out of that house. "I am so scared." He mocked. "Now get out." He added, shoving me less gently.

I wasn't prepared for a fight. I would have to come back if I had any chance of getting her out. "Fine, but you won't get rid of me that easily. I'll hunt you down until I find your dirty little secret." I shouted before he stepped back inside and slammed the door to my face.

As I made my way down the aisle again, I turned around to glance up to the second floor windows and caught a glimpse of Hermione, watching me behind the glass. She looked unharmed. Her face was tear-stained it seemed, but I couldn't be quite sure from this distance. I then saw Draco's arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her gently away from the window. _She knew I was there and she did not bother coming to see me_. Either Hermione had changed radically in the past two weeks; either she had a big problem and had no idea how to get out of it. I chose to believe the latter. It was just more real to me. I would find out soon enough.


End file.
